happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fortune is Fake
Fortune is Fake is an episode in Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Amira is foretelling to Flippy about his evil side will be control him one day, even though he believe, he just shrugs and leave. Oscar just walking on town until saw Amira, he goes to her and tells her about something. When she doing foretelling, she shocked when seeing the result and say to Oscar that death is coming, this causing Oscar become more believe and freak out about he'll died. He runs away and goes to somewhere to calm himself down. At Emmy's garden, Petunia and Emmy gardening flowers, when Oscar passes by, a mutated piranha plant eat Petunia's head. Emmy and Oscar get very shocked, the poor skunk's body eaten by some other mutated plants. Emmy goes to her plants and stops them eating but a vine grab her legs and twist her body, breaking her bones into pieces. Oscar screams loudly and runs away scaredly, the mutated plants then eat the whole Emmy's body. On other place, Irin asks Daphne about life in Happy Tree Town and Amp records it with his camera, meanwhile Dexter looks on The Clams from distance. He keeps looking on them, until Oscar bumps into him. Oscar digs into ground and flees, Dexter awake and see his arm has eaten by The Clams. Shock, he quickly grab a spray but accidentally sprays it on his eyes, causing him blind. Then The Clams eat his whole body without Irin notice them. At Ginger's house, Oak plays a video game while Ginger cooks foods for them. When he goes to living room, Ginger get slipped by a skateboard and falls, the foods lands on video game console, causing it exploded and killing Ginger. Oak's body parts flies to sky and lands on Oscar. Oak says hello to him but Oscar kicks his head, the squirrel head crash on Walter who driving a truck. Walter get shocked and throw Oak away, Oscar screams as the truck drive toward him, Walter quickly turns the steer. He sighs in relief but realizes that his truck on air, the truck then fall and exploded. Oscar quickly go back to Amira if what she said is true. Amira goes to her home and sees Oscar run toward her, he stopped due exhausted. He then tells everything about what he just saw, Amira just laughs and tells that the foretelling just fake. Quite shocked, Oscar then gets heart attack and collapsed, causing Amira becomes speechless. The episode ends when one of The Clams burps and spits out Flippy's dogtag. Moral "14-15-20 5-22-5-18-25 6-15-18-20-21-14-5-19 1-18-5 18-5-1-12" Deaths *Petunia is behead and eaten by the mutated piranha plants. *Emmy has eaten by the mutated plants. *Dexter has eaten alive by The Clams. *Ginger died in explosion. *Oak possibly died. (Debatable) *Walter died in explosion *Oscar get heart attack and collapsed. Injuries *Emmy has twisted and her bones break into pieces. *Dexter's eyes accidentally sprayed by a spray. Trivia *This is first mark Amira's debut. *Originally, Kitty Kat going to have role on this episode but scrapped for some reasons. *Dexter's injury similar to Lumpy's injury on Letter Late Than Never. *The moral says "NOT EVERY FORTUNES ARE REAL". **This is the second time where an episode uses a cryptid code as moral, the first one is How Do You Love Me Now. *This episode ended Emmy's surviving streak on Halloween episodes since 2011 (in BlueTide's old comic). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Debut Episodes